Ne rien dire
by Rei H. Jensen
Summary: La bataille finale. Dans quel camp suis-je ? Désolé Potter j'ai la flemme de te répondre...


Bonjour, lecteur !

Rating : T pour la violence et le vocabulaire.

HPDM sous entendu. Deathfic. C'est noir et pas joli.

J'ai essayé de retranscrire ma version de la bataille, de l'histoire qui suit. C'est Draco Malfoy qui parle.

C'est une fiction en chapitre que j'ai rassemblé en un oneshot. J'ai enlevé le dernier parce que je trouve qu'il est.. Bizarre.

Pour ceux qui le veulent et qui souhaitent une fin plus joyeuse, il est disponible chez Manyfics sous le pseudo d'Hellebore.

Bien sûr tout est à JKR et je ne gagne rien à écrire ceci (si ce n'était de ne pas mourir d'ennui en cours 8D) et les bouts de chansons sont de Kyo et la phrase "Oh Barbara" appartient à Jacques Prévert (mais est-ce vraiment utile de le préciser ? )

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Déréliction**

On parle de société animale. Où est l'animal ? Est-ce lui ou nous ? Aucun chat ne lève une armée. Pas de guerre chez les animaux. J'aimerais être un parfait animagus pour fuir la Guerre. Tout le monde sait pourtant que les hommes n'en veulent pas de cette Dame là. Nos si fières institutions sorcières sont corrompues, ceux qui nous commandent, avides. La seule Loi est celle de la terreur absolue. Les regards en coin, les sarcasmes, les murmures et les coups bas peuvent recelés autre chose que leur sens premier. L'inverse aussi est vrai. Passons.

Afin de vivre en un même ensemble une société devrait être soudée, forte face à la réalité d'un cauchemar qui conspire et martèle. C'est ainsi que je le vois. Et pourtant le pouvoir est ailleurs. La guerre arrache les mères aux enfants et les enfants aux mères. Elle a le mérite de remplir les cimetières et les prisons et de placer la souffrance mentale comme seule nourriture. Quelle bonne fille que la guerre. Quelle annonce que celle d'une dernière bataille sanglante !

A chaque coup qu'on encaisse, une pensée de détresse. Qui viendra nous sauver Alors que nous sommes les seuls maitres ? Il n'y a pas de réflexion, ni d'action. Nous sommes des baguettes à pattes, sortilège réflexe. Ça fuse, ça m'use. Je voudrais mourir là maintenant. J'étais utile avant. Là, je n'ai plus rien à faire au sein de cette foutue guerre.

Je voudrais mourir pour n'être plus qu'un corps parmi tant d'autre. Ne plus être tache de vie au milieu des décombres, des débris. Être encadré, contrôlé, assouvis, manipulé, je peux le supporter. Mais vivre, survivre sans le mériter m'est intolérable. Battre les autres me permet de rester en vie, pas de gagner. Ces mots n'ont même plus de sens à mes oreilles écorchées par les hurlements. La douleur laisse place à la souffrance. L'espoir n'est plus. Le dégout laisse place à l'amertume. La vie n'est plus. Je n'ai plus de hargne, plus de niaque. Je sombre. Les membres arrachés remplissent des viviers décharnés. Ça pue, ça crève, je gerbe.

Qu'ont fait nos pères pour nous envoyer ici ? Les combats n'ont pas de fin. Les ennemis se relèvent encore. Il en vient toujours. Quel bénéfice a-t-on ? Que signifient ces mots censés nous pousser à nous battre avec ferveur ? Ces mots qui hurlent sous mon crâne et déchiquètent ma raison sans jamais sortir sous ce ciel dément, ces noms endeuillés qui pleurent sans rien signifier, qui me tuent simplement. Je crève debout. J'en viens à prier, supplier pour qu'un Impardonnable me touche. Afin que ma douleur soit justifiée.

Afin que mon corps puisse hurler sa rage autant que mon âme. Crier en silence. Dans le silence de la bataille, celui des cris des chutes des morts. Je voudrais que l'horreur distillée dans mes veines devienne un brasier véritable. Qu'il m'enflamme et me consume. Sur le champ.

Rendez-moi mon ancienne réalité. Celle où je pouvais me voiler la face et obéir. Cette réalité là je la refuse. Elle m'abuse, me triture les organes en ricanant. Je vois, penché sur moi, son rictus grimaçant, les yeux exorbités de jouissance. Je délire. J'ai l'impression de tout perdre, de mordre une poussière délicieusement mortelle, de tomber. Mais je suis debout, ma baguette à la main. Ici plus de masques. Nous sommes tous de futures tombes, plus ou moins anonymes. Ici, parmi vous, je suis un mort qui marche.

Ne plus rien dire. Ne pas penser. Défense de réfléchir. Tout est mortel. Chaque distraction est une vie de perdue. Il suffit d'avancer et de tuer. Grâce à ces chers abrutis, je vivrais bientôt de nouveau dans le luxe et la bienséance. Il faut y croire. J'oublierai juste que je n'ai plus de coeur. J'ai du l'oublier dans une main détachée de son propriétaire, ou il s'est juste évaporé, soufflé par un énième râle.

Assez. Il n'y a plus mes yeux aciers ou le regard d'orage. Ni dur ni liquide. Ni intransigeant, ni débordant. Je vis simplement, le regard éteint, délavé, criant une vérité que je me cache. Je vis. Je vis une tempête où les nuages sont les résidus des Avada, où les éclairs président les derniers instants de lucidité. Une tempête sans vent, sans souffle, qui retient sa respiration.

Il n'y a pas de cris, pas de larmes, pas de temps à perdre. Aucune mort à nourrir, aucun cœur à briser, aucune âme à sauver. Sous ce ciel de ténèbres nous sommes tous damnés de cette même malédiction : la folie. J'irais en Enfers en courant me faire carboniser pour l'éternité si je pouvais y échapper. Echapper à cette folie. _Oh Barbara, quelle connerie la guerre_. Putain de poète moldu. Il avait raison cet abruti. On est tous des abrutis à être ici à s'entre-tuer. Tous des abrutis.

Tu es devant moi. Moi qui voulais rester une ombre anonyme. Je n'ai pas le choix. Je me dois de te provoquer. Ce n'est pas contre toi, c'est contre moi. T'énerver une dernière fois pour partir avec le sourire, un sourire railleur qui se fout de ta gueule Potter. C'est mon but. Mourir de ta main. Face à tes yeux qui s'emplissent de rage, les miens sont comme enivrés d'absinthe. Poison, certes, mais si délicat et prenant, un véritable plaisir malsain. Je suis un morceau de sucre qui se laisse submerger et diluer dans l'alcool, un sucre qui meurt délicieusement avec classe et finesse.

Soyons délurés, poussons un peu plus loin mon cynisme. Mais avant, donne-moi une touche de lumière, un zest d'âme, histoire d'en avoir une qui soit mienne. Parce que je n'ai plus de haine à t'offrir de mon côté. C'est la joyeuseté de ne croire en rien. Même mes cordes vocales ne sont plus capables de débiter ses sarcasmes qui faisaient tes joues rouges et que ton sang pulsait plus fort. Tu les détestais et j'en jouais. Somptueuse ironie, moi je haïssais ton naturel, ta détermination de Griffy.

On se battait. C'était bien d'être adversaire. Nous étions loin de ce sang qui s'en va pour ne plus revenir. Je ne tends à rien Potter, pas de projet d'avenir, je ne goûte qu'à ma mort prochaine. Je reste Malfoy. Tue-moi si tu le dois. Je m'en fous de vivre ou de mourir, ça semble tellement pareil. Je l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis qu'un mort en marche, un mort qui marche. On peut aussi appeler ça un pantin. Un vulgaire pantin de fer.

Potter, tu as vraiment -pardonnez-moi l'expression- des questions à la con ! Dans quel camp suis-je ? Par pitié Saint Potty ! Dans quel camp tu es toi, bougre d'abruti ? Tu vois des camps ici ? Je n'en vois pas et pourtant c'est toi le myope. Et tout ce que j'arrive à voir ce sont des idiots qui s'envoient des flèches de mort au petit bonheur la chance. Tu t'agaces parce que je ne te réponds pas. Désolé, mais j'ai la flemme, repasse dans une ou deux heures, tu pourras taper la discute avec mon cadavre.

Tu vas me tuer. Ta baguette ne tremble pas une seconde. Je suis déçu, juste un peu mais déçu quand même. Sept années de haine, d'injures, de combats n'ont donc aucune importance ? J'aimais ce lien. Il me semblait indestructible.

Je ne le dirais jamais mais depuis trois ans, il est mon seul et unique repère. Un repère comme une étoile qui brille un peu plus que les autres et qu'on dévore des yeux en une supplique muette : accorde-moi un souhait. Ne t'inquiète pas le Sauveur de l'humanité. Je ne vais pas m'enfuir. Garde ta magie pour Voldemort. Oui je dis son nom. Oui je le hais - plus que toi - mais ça, je ne te le dirais pas. Être dans ton camp ou non n'a pas d'importance. Tu me hais alors peu importe et finissons-en.

Je m'assois, c'est surréaliste. La terre est craquelée et poisseuse, comme gorgée d'une liqueur amère. Le parc de Poudlard a bien changé. Je décroche de tes yeux. Ma poitrine s'abaisse. Je n'avais pas réalisé la tension, ni la pesanteur entre nous. Tu sembles attendre une réponse, aux aguets, stupéfait de ma réaction. Que veux-tu ? Je suis fatigué de tout, mon corps a dix-sept ans et moi dix-sept siècles.

Et dans le ciel aucune lumière ne luit.

**Qu'est-ce qui est à venir ?**

**(Je ne crois pas en un avenir glorieux et merveilleux.)**

Je sais que tu vas te battre avec toute ta conviction Potty. Je sais que malgré tes crises d'angoisse, tes blessures, ta souffrance, tu tiens bon. Tenir bon. Quelle connerie. Jusqu'à quel point t'ont-ils formaté, mis dans le moule parfait du héros ?

Je sais aussi que tu vas gagner. C'est tellement couru d'avance. Inutile de prendre les paris, tu gagneras parce que c'est la seule chose que tu saches faire. Triste n'est-ce pas ? Parce que l'important ce n'est pas toujours de gagner et crois-moi, je commence juste à le comprendre mais je le comprends avec encore trop de clarté au goût de mon ambition. Gagner c'est bien. Savoir vivre et se laisser aller c'est essentiel, vital.

_« Je ne veux voir que la Victoire._

_Ne me demandez pas : "Après"?_

_Après, je veux la nuit noire_

_Et le sommeil sous les cyprès. »_

_(Edmond Rostand.)_

Tu penses que tu sers juste à Tuer le Lord. Et tu as raison. À leurs yeux, c'est la seule raison. Pour moi tu es là pour vivre. Tous l'ont oublié. Tellement concentrés pour gagner en tuant, ils ont oublié qu'ils le faisaient pour vivre. Je suis un frein à la vie et personne ne pense à me supprimer. Et toi, tu es devant moi, méprisant, détaché, bouleversé. Un Paradoxe dans le cours des destinées. Tu aurais dû finir comme moi. Et tu es un héros, soutenu et aimé. Loin de la boue des fossés, loin des crachats, loin de la morsure de la merde.

Tu sais pourquoi je suis un frein à la vie que tu défends si férocement ? Je tiens un carnet de puis ma cinquième année.

Un mince carnet noir couvert d'encre maintenant. Chaque chose que je devais faire y est notée, chacun de mes rêves, de mes espoirs aussi. Je l'ai fait pour ne rien oublier de celui que j'étais. Aussi pour me rappeler que je suis une raclure, j'en tire une certaine fierté une fois que ma conscience m'a lâché. J'y aie écrit absolument tout. Jusqu'à la dernière page. Où il n'y a qu'une phrase de mon écriture fine et penchée. La dernière chose qui me reste à faire après que les rêves aient été salis et dévorés. Après que tous mes soutiens, amis, camarades, familles, avenir, me soient dérobés.

Une petite chose. Un dernier souhait. _Pouvoir ne plus rien dire._

Je n'ai plus d'aspirations, plus de sourires, les Doloris me les ont arrachés quelque part dans les cachots du Manoir. Je suis presque mort, ou le suis-je déjà ? Regarde-moi Potter. Vois les débris de mon regard autrefois plus effrayant que la lame d'une épée. Vois mon corps mince devenu squelette. Vois mes lèvres pincées n'être plus qu'une ombre sur une peau d'albâtre. Vois ce cadavre assis qui te scrute avec un rictus serpentardesque. Regarde-moi.

_ Achève-moi.

Je te le dis comme une provocation. Tu me détestes, non ? N'y résiste pas. _Achève-moi. _Tu ne me tueras pas. Tu resteras innocent bien après ton dernier soupir, aucune mort ne te souillera, aucun crime ne t'abaissera. Au milieu de cette guerre meurtrie, tu es certainement le dernier vivant debout. À côté de toi le monde est une ombre éclaté.

Ça ne vaut rien de mourir. Je sais. Mais je veux mourir. Me déliter. Disparaitre. S'il existe un droit pour les ordures, c'est bien celui là. Même si j'ai un rêve qui subsiste, je le garde pour moi. Il s'appelle fantasme. Non pas sexuel, je m'en fous. Ça signifie juste qu'il est dans la catégorie « Ne se réalisera jamais ». Bien sur, l'impossible toi, tu ne connais pas. Tu es le Survivant, le Sauveur de la Planète et de l'Univers. J'attends avec impatience quand tu partiras sur ton Eclair de Feu spatial pour combattre les petits hommes verts. Je délire.

J'ai mal. La poussière et la boue crée par le sang ne me vont pas au teint. Mais là où je me trouve il n'y a que de la cendre. Plus terne que mes yeux, certes. Mais avoue que c'est très aristocratique comme linceul. Je soupire. Je ne tiens pas bon moi. Je lâche prise. Et le vent ne me porte pas. Et les voix ricanantes des lambeaux de ma raison me coulent, m'asphyxient.

_ Pourquoi tu ne te bats pas, Malfoy ?

Je reste dans le silence. J'ai toujours appartenu au silence. Il fallait faire taire le cœur, ma sensibilité. J'ai éveillé la mienne en secret, en silence. Muet. Mais il aurait fallu décapité Malfoy et je n'ai pas eu le courage nécessaire. Pas eu le courage de faire tomber le masque. De me regarder en face. Mon reflet me terrifie. Et j'ai toujours eu une relation conflictuelle avec les miroirs, je les vomis, je les massacre. À mes yeux, un bon miroir est un miroir brisé. La lâcheté ne se combat pas.

Et par pitié cesse de _pourrir _mon champ de vision avec ta verdure en pupille. Je sais que tu attends une réponse. C'est toujours comme si tout t'étais toujours du. Je n'ai pas demandé à ce que tu viennes. Alors fais ton boulot de héros et tue-moi. En échange je t'offrirai bien mon sarcasme finale, ma moquerie suprême. Mais les mots se perdent en moi, ils n'ont plus de sens. J'ai vu mon Lucius supprimé ma mère, mes amis anéantir mes alliés, ma main couverte d'âmes errantes qui crient "vengeance".

Je suis lâche. Mes épaules ne sont pas faites pour supporter les regrets. Les remords et la culpabilité je peux m'arranger avec. Mais pas les regrets, pas ce que je n'ai pas pu empêcher, pas la mémoire de ceux que je n'ai pas su retenir. Et - ironie tragique - tu sais comment s'appelle ce sentiment ? "Le complexe du survivant ", si je t'assures. La culpabilité des ceux qui ont su résister parmi les morts porte ton nom. Et j'en suis gravement atteint.

Tu tiens vraiment à avoir une putain de réponse ? Soit.

_ Pourquoi ? Histoire de te faire chier... Saint Potty...

Malfoy, mauvaise foi jusqu'au bout des ongles. Ça me tuera. Et vu le niveau de crispation de ta mâchoire je dirais que ça me tuera dans pas longtemps. Oups. J'oubliais. J'allais mourir même sans toi. Mais tu vois, fierté oblige, si je dois crever, ce ne peut être que de ta main. Je te laisse le rôle de Celui-qui-survit-à-la-guerre. Je préfère mourir une bonne fois pour toute plutôt que me déliter et sombrer dans une dépression neurasthénique. Tu peux croire le peu de Draco qui subsiste en moi, il savait très bien ce qui m'attendait. Ses yeux ont eu un éclat de vie lorsqu'il a imaginé son plan. Parfait bien entendu. Absolument parfait comme son créateur... Même dans mon propre esprit mes phrases grincent, je n'y crois plus depuis longtemps.

L'ultime bataille est venue. Quand je t'ai vu t'avançant vers moi, j'ai souris de ce rictus amer et dissonant des momies. Tu es venu. Je t'ai énervé, battu à chaud, manipulé en somme. J'ai obtenu de toi ce que je voulais. J'ai gagné. Il fallait bien que je gagne un jour contre toi Potter. Je suis le meilleur. Toujours.

_C'est furieux. La tension qui se dégage de toi._

_C'est affligeant. La faiblesse qui s'empare de moi._

Je ferme les yeux. Sous mes paupières bien closes il y a mon monde. Loin du nôtre, le seul que nous partageons vraiment. Pas de guerre là-bas. Mais toujours autant de disputes et de cris. Loin du pouvoir qui nous dépasse, des rôles qui nous dominent... La réalité est hideuse et incassable. J'ai beau fermer les yeux, crispés à en avoir mal, elle ne répond pas à ma prière. J'aurai voulu un espoir. Juste infime. Qui existe.

Je n'ai plus que l'illusion pour me sauver de la réalité.

Je n'ai que toi pour me préserver de la vie.

_ T'es un...crétin...Potter...

Merci, Harry. Malfoy, mauvaise foi jusque dans les tréfonds de... de quoi ? De Draco ? Oui voilà. Parce que Malfoy a emprisonné Draco. Il l'a caché, jeté à terre, marqué de son fer brûlant. Et Draco a abandonné. J'ai lâché prise. Je me suis révolté uniquement pour mourir. Parfois j'ai l'impression de n'être né que pour la fin.

_ Je te hais.

C'est ta seule certitude, je te la laisse de bon cœur. Accroche-toi y. Je suis un beau parleur, un beau menteur. Mes lèvres mentent. Mon cœur ne sait pas se mentir. Mais ça, je ne le dirais jamais.

**Dramatic_ irony._**

Et au sein de mes paupières fermées le rêve psychédélique éclate. Ma haine est factice. Je suis encore pris en tenaille par ces principes ancrés en moi. Le rêve psychédélique éclate. Je suis un menteur. Je mens constamment, je mens sans y penser, mes mots brûlent, brisent sans que j'y prenne garde. Et je n'y peux plus rien. Je n'ai plus le contrôle des événements. Je suis pour cela après tout, je suis un Serpentard, je suis un Malfoy, dans l'âme et dans l'acte.

Et pourtant j'ai rêvé. Lors de chaque heure d'obscurité, je me suis perdu hors de la réalité. Je changeais l'histoire du monde sorcier, mon histoire, notre histoire à tous les deux. Tout changer à travers le noir de mes pensées pour supporter tout ce que j'ai vu, tous les ordres auxquels j'ai obéi sans broncher. J'en suis venu à haïr une autre couleur que le noir. Je sais que le noir n'est pas vraiment une couleur mais je ne peux m'empêcher de le penser ainsi. Une couleur qui ne symbolise rien du passé, aucune Maison, aucun sourire, aucun sarcasme, aucune personne. Le noir m'effraie mais conjure ce qui n'est pas l'oubli. J'en suis venu à haïr le soleil, le jour, la lumière qui révèlent les crimes, les cadavres et les hurlements, dans toute leur horreur, ils rapportent chaque détail, chaque ride, chaque étranglement. Et ils ne cachent rien de ce qui ne devrait pas exister.

C'est pour cela que je me réjouis de ce ciel de nuages noirs et sombres qui enveloppe cette bataille qui est mon seul monde. Il me rassure, me berce et endort mon rejet survolté. Tout plutôt que les larmes de deuil dans tes yeux, impitoyables marques de faiblesse. Tout plutôt que le visage ravagé de culpabilité et de douleur de Severus. Je veux partir à jamais de ce monde trop glauque, m'échapper d'ici. Cet ici métallique, éclairé d'agonie. Je ne supporte plus son gout devenu trop dégueulasse à mon palais si aristocratique.

Hey, Potter. Tue-moi. Je sais que t'en crèves d'envie. Pour une fois qu'on est d'accord sur un point toi et moi, tu ne vas pas me chier une pendule à hésiter. Je sais aujourd'hui à quel point le vieux fou et mon parrain ont voulu sauver mon âme. Je sais aussi à quel point ils ont échoué.

T'sais ce n'est pas que je n'ai plus ma fierté légendaire. Ce n'est pas que je ne suis plus vraiment moi. Ce n'est pas parce que je regrette vraiment ce que j'ai fait. Ce n'est pas par lâcheté. Ni par colère. Ce n'est pas parce que j'obéi à une impulsion. C'est murement réfléchi. Je te manipule pour que tu me tue parce que si je meurs de ta main, je sais que le souvenir de mon cadavre te pourrira un peu la vie. Parce que je sais que si c'est toi mon honneur sera sauf, je serai en quelque sorte « mort au combat ». Pas de honte à mourir de la main de Celui-qui-a-tué-Voldy.

Je suis toujours fier. Et je sais que c'est la fin de la guerre. Je sais qu'étant dans le mauvais camp tout ce que je suis sera bafoué. Alors je préfère encore ne pas être là pour le voir. Par orgueil, oui. Mais tu n'as pas encore compris que la vraie tare de ce putain de monde ce n'est pas la cruauté, mais l'orgueil ? Je suis calme en apparence, à l'intérieur je suis ulcéré par vous. Par tous. Je vois le réel bouffi d'orgueil d'être réel. Je me vois bouffi d'orgueil d'être parfait. Je les vois bouffis d'orgueil d'être plus fort. Je vous vois bouffis d'orgueil persuadés d'être le Bien. Les Moldus bouffis d'orgueil et de chips ne valent pas mieux, pas pire non plus. L'orgueil met tout le monde sur un putain de pied d'égalité qui pousse à s'entre tuer. Y a pas à dire, elle est belle l'égalité pour tous. Allez, lance-moi l'Avada. C'est bien. Je tire ma révérence et fais chapeau bas. Tu sais pourquoi je me suis assis ? Pour ne pas être à genoux même une seconde en tombant raide mort. Comme quoi je suis toujours immensément intelligent.

Certaines choses ne changent pas.

Adieu parrain. Tu es bourru, mesquin, revanchard, machiavélique mais jusqu'au bout des ongles tu es quelqu'un de bien. Plus qu'un père de substitution, le seul homme de ma vie, mon parrain. Merci pour tout ce que tu m'as appris. Sois grand et je te souhaite de vivre ou de mourir selon tes désirs.

Tu es le seul qui compte. Adieu.

Dans le silence et la mort qui fauche à grand pas, je dis adieu. Je ne crois pas dans les au revoir. Pas d'autres vies qui m'attendent, une chance c'est déjà bien assez. Malgré ton visage et ton corps balafré, ton rire et tes larmes qui ne veulent plus s'arracher de moi, je m'en vais.

_Laisse_

_Ce qui te retient_

_Délaisse_

_Ce qui t'appartient_

_Détache le lien qui lentement se resserre_

_Car cette vie t'indiffère_

_Et ne te ressemble en rien_

_Ces rêves ne sont pas les tiens_

_Si tu restes, tu vas manquer d'air_

Le monde me verra lâche, pathétique. Je serai l'ogre pour faire peur aux enfants. Je sais qu'il existait une possibilité d'être un homme bien en s'appelant Malfoy. Elle n'était pas pour moi. Je tire ma révérence et souhaite bonne chance aux survivants. Non, je blague. Souffrez bien et longtemps. Marriez-vous avec des gens qui ne sont pas fait pour vous, pleurez vos morts encore trois siècles. Que le temps vous accable et meurtrisse vos satanés rêves.

_Il suffit de..._

_Tout envoyer en l'air_

_Je saurais comment faire_

_Je crois, c'est inscrit dans nos gênes_

_Je sais, qu'on est capable de tout_

_Envoyer en l'air_

_Sans regard en arrière_

_Et c'est le moins que l'on puisse faire_

Je ne regrette rien. Je vais de l'avant. Ne rien ressasser, tout garder pour moi. Dans ma mort, j'emporterai tous mes secrets, tous mes silences, tous mes mensonges. Personne ne saura jamais rien de l'amour que je portais aux humains quels qu'ils soient. Personne ne saura pour ma curiosité dévorante, pour mon enthousiasme face à la technologie, à ce ce qui m'étais interdit.

Je vais de l'avant. D'un pas du bord de la falaise on se jette dans le vide.

_Et ça fait mal, crois moi, une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme _

_Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme _

_Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort_

_Tout ce rouge sur mon corps _

_Je te blesse dans un dernier effort_

Je rouvre les yeux. Je voudrais tout réécrire. Dire le vrai, te le dire, le crier très fort. Mais c'est foutu d'avance. Tu es parti sans te retourner. Je ne te verrai plus jamais et quelque part cela fait mal crois-moi. Seul Severus m'a jeté un regard, de loin, sans s'attardé. Et je plonge dans l'inconnu, loin de l'ennui, loin de l'apaisement. Cela fait mal crois-moi.

Je suis certain que demain la mort en rira encore.

_Il aime caresser ton visage quand tu t'endors _

_Et toi tu te permets de dire encore encore _

_Je sais que ce qui ne tue pas rend plus fort_

_Mais moi, mais moi je suis déjà mort_

Je m'enfonce plus loin, encore plus loin du réel. Tes yeux ne me regarderont plus avec cette haine si particulière. Mon antagoniste. Mon adversaire. Qu'étais-je pour toi, Potter ? Cela fait mal de mourir. Je voudrait hurler et me tordre mais plus rien ne répond, impossible de bouger. Je perds le contrôle. J'aurai voulu apprendre comment pleurer. J'aurai voulu apprendre à me révolter, à dire "je t'aime". J'ai des regrets finalement.

Mais ce n'est pas si grave, ce n'est pas vraiment important si je le garde pour moi.

_Et ça fait mal, crois moi, une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme _

_Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme _

_Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort_

_Tout ce rouge sur mon corps _

_Je te blesse dans un dernier effort_

Il t'a souvent envié, admiré et ça le mettais en rage. Il t'a souvent regardé en coin lors des classes et ça il le gardait secret. Il t'a souvent menti, dit le contraire de ses aveux silencieux, ceux qu'il faisait à demi-mot, lorsqu'il était entouré de la nuit. Il a parfois rêvé de ne pas être Malfoy, de n'être qu'un sorcier parmi d'autre, d'être un Gryffondor. Il a rêvé d'être un hibou juste pour pouvoir te frôler, d'être un Vif d'or pour que tu lui coures après et ne le laisses jamais partir.

Ce n'était que des illusions, gardée précieusement derrière ses paupières fermées, serrées très fort pour ne pas que les rêves s'envolent.

_Il meurt sans le dire._

_Il part pour disparaitre._

_Tu t'es retourné sans un soupir._

_Il raye une dernière fois son être._

_Sans plainte._

_Sans heurt._

_Mourir en silence._

_Ne plus rien dire._


End file.
